


Midnight Talk

by LovingLana



Category: Unspecified Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:03:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingLana/pseuds/LovingLana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kept her gaze focused on the horizon, watching the light from the moon splash into the dark water below it. It truly was a beautiful scene and having Lana next to her made it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight Talk

Lana was sitting on the sand, a cold glass of beer in her hands, the tide of the ocean gently hitting her feet. The salty air offered relief as she breathed deeply, two lone tears streaking down her cheeks. As she stared out at the moon hanging high above the deep waters, she heard someone approaching her. Most likely someone from the party wondering why she outside by herself.  
She knew it was Jennifer when she sat down next to her and sat the same way, knees pulled up to her chest, with her feet getting splashed by the small waves. “Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
Jennifer knew that Lana was crying. She had noticed Lana leave the party but, she wanted to give her space before following after her. She knew that Lana was having a rough couple of days. She kept her gaze focused on the horizon, watching the light from the moon splash into the dark water below it. It truly was a beautiful scene and having Lana next to her made it special.  
“You’re crying.”  
Lana brought the bottle to her lips and took a big gulp, letting the liquid slide down her throat and for a small second, let her battles slip away. “It’s probably the alcohol.”  
“It’s not,” Jen said lightly, “I know you better than that. You’ve only had one drink all night.”  
Lana sighed. She wasn’t sure she wanted to splurge all of her personal problems to Jennifer. Especially tonight.  
“You know you can talk to me,” Jen said, finally looking at Lana. Her skin seemed to glow in the pale light of the moon.   
“I’m all alone.”  
The words had been so quiet and saw raw that Jennifer felt her heart shattering into tiny little pieces. Her breath was stuck in her throat. She noticed more tears slip down Lana’s cheeks and fall off somewhere into the sand.  
“I go home after work and it’s just me. Nobody to talk to about my bad day or nobody to share my excitement with over a scene. There’s nobody there to say goodnight to. I’m alone.” Her voice became raspier as she continued. “I just… I thought I would have my life figured out by now. I thought I would be married… maybe kids. I don’t know. I just feel like I have no one.”  
“You have me.” Jennifer subtly moved her hand closer to Lana’s before gently rubbing her thumb across Lana’s knuckles. She swallowed thickly.   
“You’re my best friend,” Lana said with a small smile. She turned to Jennifer and in that exact moment, she felt it. She felt that what they had was more than a friendship. She felt her heart, fighting, pounding, to let Jen in. To let her see the real Lana, the Lana who needed her.   
Jennifer couldn’t stand it any longer. Seeing Lana so upset and vulnerable made her feel a whole new type of sadness. She wanted so badly to be able to fix Lana’s pain. She didn’t think about her actions before leaning closer into the brunette and staring into her eyes, her eyes full of sadness, and worry, and yet, Jennifer could see the longing in them. She felt her muscles turn into pins and needles when their lips collided, the world around her disappearing.  
Lana couldn’t hear anything. The once rushing sounds of the waves colliding with the shore were gone. The annoying seagulls had all vanished. Her ears were ringing. She could feel her lungs fighting to take in oxygen but, she didn’t want Jennifer to stop.   
“I- I don’t- I’m so…”  
Lana took a moment to breathe. To just breathe and not think of anything but that kiss. She didn’t need Jennifer to say anything because she felt it. She could feel the pure amount of love all in that one simple kiss.   
“I love you,” Jen whispered, tears now in her eyes too. “I was too scared to say anything because… I don’t know why. I hate seeing you so upset and I need you to know that… that I love you. That I can’t walk around set anymore and pretend like the past five years have meant nothing because Lana, they have meant everything. And I never, ever, want you to feel like you’re alone in this world because I will always be here for you.”  
“Will you come home with me?”   
Jennifer’s face lit up with a smile. “I want nothing more than to go home with you.”  
Lana wiped the drying tears off of her cheeks and leaned her head on Jennifer’s shoulder. The wind had picked up slightly and their hair was blowing together with the breeze. The air had grown cooler and Lana scooted closer to the other woman. “I love you too.”


End file.
